2012-07-02 Ahoy Mateys!
After being forced into meetings...and unexpected dates, Warren took a 'personal' day from work and made his way out to Westchester and the Institute. Aside from his penthouse apartment, this is the only other place where he can be himself while not donning a uniform. It's not that he really came to do anything special, although he does look after his sailboat that is docked on the lake. Once he makes sure it's still in pristine condition, a large beach blanket is set out on the grass with a large (possibly spiked) glass of lemonade. Warren changed into swim trunks and is now sunbathing, wings out and relaxed at his back, as he lays, stomach down, on the blanket with an Ipod in his ears. Pristine condition.. if not a little cleaner. Kurt takes the liberties to messing about with it as a way to simply.. be someone else for a moment in time. In a single heartbeat, where there was no one, there appears a blue apparition on the deck of the sailboat in the next with that (familiar on these grounds at least!) *bamf*, followed by the distinct smell of brimstone that Kurt's detractors would claim was the byproduct of Hell. He doesn't stop, however, and the next moment, he's beside Warren with that same telltale sound and scent. He wears a bright smile on his face, and deliberately stands in the other man's sunlight. "You're here! Gut." The movement and the sound are most likely cancelled out by Warren's closed eyes and the music from the Ipod, but nothing can get rid of the tell-tale smell. There's a wrinkle of his nose and a sneeze before one earbud is pulled out so that he can actually carry on the conversation, "You're standing in my sun, Kurt." The wing nearest to the German gives a little shake as if to say 'Move out of it'. "Gezundheit." Kurt's smile comes even broader, and he doesn't move from the sun. "It's time to sail." While playboy Warren Worthington could have blonde bombshells on the bow of his boat sunning themselves, there is a blue elf that is insisting that they take to the high seas! "You can get all the sun you need on deck." Warren Worthington turns his head to look at the elf, albeit from behind the shade of his sunglasses, "How am I doing that when I have to sail? It's not like relaxing like this..." until they put down anchor, of course. "It's just a lake...there isn't even much wind." Whine whine whine, complain complain complain. Rich boy wants to be lazy. "It's just a lake, so we don't need much wind." Kurt exhales in a soft chuff, and he leans over, his expression still good humoured, his tones light. "If you don't come, I'll go sailing, and I know you don't want to dig the motor out of the mud.." Or, he could simply take hold of the lazy rich boy and teleport him on deck. But, you can lead a Warren to boats, but you can't make him sail? "Besides," and he straightens and tsks softly, "you could use the exercise." And Warren could always fly back to land as well. It's the last comment that has him frowning at Kurt...but it also gets him to his feet. "Excuse me? Just what are you insinuating by that?" The Ipod is turned off and the lemonade taken back up even as his wings flick off any grass bits that might have made their way onto the feathers. And he's up! If it seemed Kurt's smile couldn't get any broader, it does as he watches Warren get to his feet. The frowned tones does nothing to set the blue elf back any, and a shrug gives his shoulders rise as he *bamfs* to a local tree, perching on a bottom branch, his tail wrapping about. "A little exercise does a body good. And, as there's ropes to be hauled, keels to be hauled.." The attendant grin is easily in place. He's having a bit of fun. "I couldn't think of a better person to bring out onto your boat than you." "And this has nothing at all to do with the fact that it is, indeed, -my- boat?" Warren peers at Kurt...once he finds him again. The brimstone smell is waved away before he does the short flight over to the sailboat, landing easily. "You realize that a lot of that's motorized now? We're not on some Spanish Galleon." He points to the rope keeping the boat docked, "Get that, will you?" He then puts his drink in the cupholder at the stern and gets the little boat ready to go. "Yeah, standing here is really exercise." "Not a thing," is responded easily, his German accent a little more pronounced. With one more *bamf* Kurt's on deck of the boat, that pleased Cheshire-cat grin on his face. He holds up a short, black wire- looks like it caps and connects.. something to something on the engine. "Not anymore," is given before he heads to the front of the boat and leaps from the deck to cast off. The ropes thus undone, he makes that flying leap back to deck, a somersault or two thrown in for good measure, and lands easily. "Then do something?" Warren Worthington just sort of stares as Kurt holds up the engine piece. "What is...Kurt!" He scowls as he tests the engine...and it doesn't go. "What did you do? This isn't something that can go from being manual to automatic...it's like a car. You can't have it both ways!" "So it'll be stiffer to steer, and a little slower to respond.." Kurt doesn't sound too put-off, and that grin! "Just like the Blackbird." He moves towards the bow once again to coil the rope, and then the stern to coil the other, making sure he's just out of reach of Warren. Stepping up to the winch for the mainsail, he lays a hand upon it. "Hope there are no row boats we have to maneuver around." "No. Kurt. It just won't -work-. When you cut something from the engine of a car, it doesn't suddenly go to 'Manual' unless it's a Flintstones car!" Warren scrubs his face with a hand, "The boat is just adrift. A-drift. We can't hoist the sails because they run on electricity...from the engines! It won't move." Adrift is fun, too! Still, it seems as if Warren's gotten through to Kurt, and there's something of a droop to the tail. He wanders towards the back of the boat and pulls the cowling off from one of the engines. The wire is reattached quickly and easily, and with a flourish, closes the cowling once again and steps aside. "Adrift no longer.." And all that's needed is to start the engines, though he still believes it's cheating! "Go ahead and start them." There's a mutter and a huff as the piece gets returned to its proper place. The engine turns on and Warren actually steers the boat so that it's more in the middle of the lake. He then turns the engine (but not the power) off and gestures to the ropes, "Have at it, Captain Sparrow." Kurt looks as if he's just been insulted! Though, still in good humour. He's on board a ship! "Herr Depp is nothing in comparison to Herr Flynn.." Still, at the winch, he starts to unwind the mainsail, and the canvas begins to unfurl. There isn't much wind on the lake, certainly, so he's letting it out fully to catch the least bit of breeze. He's the one that dances around deck, making sure everything is ship-shape. He's been on the boat more than once (shhhh!) and has worked out where everything is, everything goes.. "Have you thought about moving this to the river?" And to the ocean beyond! Warren Worthington gives a wave of his hand, "Fine, fine...Captain Blood." While Kurt plays at being 'Pirate', Warren will take a long drink of his lemonade and make sure there aren't any others about the lake that they could run into. At some point, he pulls out another beach towel and sets it out on the deck. "Perfect." Kurt now sets himself behind the wheel, his head looking around to check their passage. It's at least a large lake! Turning his attention around, he calls out, "Oh no.. no sunning yourself here. Get to work or I'll send you below decks to clean out the bilge." He does manage to say that with a smile on his face. "At least be on the lookout for other ships on the horizon.." Sheesh! Warren Worthington gives a snort as he settles back down on the towel, "Didn't you know? I'm the Admiral. I'm above even you...so don't even mention bilge." Do sailboats even have bilges? "Wake me when we get to Tortuga. I think we're safe as far as the horizon goes." Kurt looks back at the now-back-to-relaxing Warren and exhales in a sigh. Soon enough, he starts whistling a tune as he mans the wheel, soon enough breaking out into song.. sea chanties! From what's to be done with a drunken sailor to a song about Barrett's Privateers.. all in a loud, and somewhat off-key voice. Perfect afternoon! Category:Logs Category:RPLogs